


Coitus Interruptus

by Lady_Oscar



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Team Hot Dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Oscar/pseuds/Lady_Oscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacker and Herc just want to get it on after a long week, but their kiddos have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coitus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> I could probably write a novel about Team Hot Dads, but basically my headcanon for these two is that they got together and raised Chuck and Mako as a sort of blended family. 
> 
> This story is set after K-Day, so Chuck and Mako are somewhere between 10 and 12. That's probably way too old to be afraid of thunderstorms, but it might remind them of kaiju, and well, you know.

Herc and Stacker had been looking forward to this evening all week -- they always did. They were busy men, but Friday night was the one night they could count on to spend at least a little bit of time together. There was no homework to help the kids with, and there was nowhere they had to be the next morning at some ludicrous hour. 

After dinner, the two men made sure Chuck and Mako were settled in the living room. Chuck usually preferred to play video games while Mako was content to sketch in her little notebook or read a book on the far end of the couch. Satisfied that the kids would be quiet and somewhat occupied for at least the next hour, Stacker shyly grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses from the rack in the kitchen and followed Herc into their bedroom. 

They sat on the floor at the low table at the foot of the bed. Stacker was about to pour out the wine for the two of them when he looked over at Herc, who had a distant look in his eyes. The wine would have to wait. Stacker pulled Herc close and kissed him hard on the mouth. Herc broke away only to start kissing Stacker on the neck and behind the ear. The two men were soon entwined the floor, too focused on each other to bother moving up to the bed. 

Stacker was about to tear off Herc’s shirt when there was a knock on the door. They heard Chuck’s voice. 

Stacker let go of Herc’s shirt and put his hand over the man’s mouth to keep him from yelling obscenities in response to their being interrupted. 

Taking a deep breath, Herc got up and opened the door. 

“Do you need something Chuck?”

“Yeah, I can’t find that new game I got for my birthday.” 

“Alright, I’ll help you look for it,” Herc said with a sigh. 

After 15 minutes spent upending the living room, they found the game. It was underneath a couch cushion. Chuck popped the game into the console and seemed to forget that Herc was even there as soon as the game started. 

Herc quietly backed out of the room and made his way back to Stacker. 

Stacker was down to his boxers and was lounging on the bed. Herc’s heart skipped a beat at the hungry look in Stacker’s eyes. 

“All good?”

“Yeah ... the boy couldn’t find one of his games.” 

“Mako couldn’t have helped him?”

“I don’t know … she looked pretty absorbed in her book. She probably didn’t even pay attention to Chuck.” 

Stacker chuckled and whatever he was about to say was interrupted by Herc peeling off his clothes and sliding into bed next to him.

“Now, where were we?” Herc growled into Stacker’s ear. 

Stacker kissed Herc and started reaching for the other man’s cock, which was visibly half-hard. 

Herc moaned and ran his fingers over Stacker’s wide chest. 

“Shh,” Stacker whispered. He pushed away Herc’s hand, and Herc looked up on confusion. 

There was a faint knocking at the door. 

“This one’s yours, Stacker.” 

Stacker hastily put on his pants and went to the door. 

It was Mako, and she looked like she was about to cry. 

“What’s the matter, Mako-chan?”

“Chuck ripped the sketch I was working on,” she said with a sniffle. 

“Okay, let’s go talk to him.” 

Mako led him by the hand to the living room. 

“Chuck, Mako says you ripped her drawing. Is that true?” 

“I was bored and I wanted to see what she was doing. But she said no and I tried to grab her drawing and it ripped and I didn’t mean to and and --” 

“It’s okay, Chuck, I’m not going to punish you, but if Mako doesn’t want to show you what she’s working on, then she doesn’t have to show you. Do you understand that?” 

“Yes.” 

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Now, what do you say to Mako?” 

“I’m sorry, Mako.” 

“It’s okay, Chuck. I can start a new drawing. Maybe you can help me with it?” 

Stacker watched as Chuck and Mako moved over to the coffee table and started poring over colored pencils and paper. 

Hoping that maybe the kids would finally manage to be quiet for a little while, Stacker returned to Herc, who appeared to have fallen asleep. 

Stacker got into bed and put his arms around Herc. He woke up to face Stacker and look fondly into his eyes.

Stacker leaned down to kiss the freckles on Herc’s shoulders, and Herc just sighed. Maybe they would have time for each other tonight, Stacker thought to himself. The began to kiss in earnest again, and so they did not notice the rumble of thunder in the distance outside. 

But Chuck and Mako did. 

They were halfway through their drawing when the thunder from the incoming storm became louder and louder and shook the windows. They just looked at each other and ran for their dads’ room. 

At the sound of yet another knock on their door, Stacker and Herc inadvertently groaned in unison. The two of them got up to open the door to find both Mako and Chuck standing at the threshold and shaking like leaves. 

“Now what’s wrong?” Herc asked, doing his best not to sound too exasperated. 

“It’s thundering outside, and we got scared,” Mako volunteered. 

Herc’s face softened and he looked at Stacker. 

“Do you want to sleep in our room tonight?” Stacker asked the kids. 

They both nodded vigorously and ran to Stacker and Herc’s immense bed. Stacker turned off the light and the four of them got settled in under the covers. 

“So, some other night, then?,” Herc whispered to Stacker.


End file.
